Parallel Lines
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: In a world where Dokuro Chrome's role is replaced by Hatori Midoriko who became Mukuro's vessel, the young witch has to learn to live with the decisions she made in the past in order to create a future for herself. Her life would be so much easier if she didn't have to make sure Lambo stayed safe, while keeping away from the two boys that insisted she was their soulmate. FEMHarry.
1. The Beginning Of Everything

**I'M BACK DARLINGS!**

**I've had this fic lying around for months and I have finally decided to write it here in FanFiction. Hope you like it!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of possible gore and lemons. Rate might change later, but is not very probable.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and KHR! are not mine _(unfortunately), _I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary: **In a world where Dokuro Chrome died at a young age, Hatori Midoriko, formerly known as Harriet Potter, became Mukuro's vessel after exterminating the British magical community. She should have known better when she was summoned into another world. A parallel world from her own. Now she has to make sure that Lambo stays safe by her side while keeping away from the two boys that insist they are her mates, all while trying to get back home. Meanwhile, Blaise and Draco should have known their little mate was up to something, especially with the way he had been acting the last few days. Neither of them expected him to disappear during a surprise attack, nor that when he reappeared ten months later he would look younger and have a little boy with emerald green eyes and black afro-like hair with him in the middle of an attack.

**Pairing: **DracoXHarry/FemHarryXBlaise. One sided MukuroXFemHarry. OthersXFemHarry(?) _should I do this? _

**Warnings: **AU, Non-Canon, FemHarry, manipulative!Dumbledore, alive!Lily and James, sane!Longbottom's, alive!Sirius, alive!Remus, super!Harry, abused!Harry, adorable!Harry, intelligent!Harry, etc, etc. _(everyone death is alive or at least most). _Parental/Brotherly-Mukuro. And maybe a little OOCness. A lot of HP world bashing. Dimension-travel.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...' _thinking

_"Blah..." _Howler/letter.

_**"Blah..."** _Italian.

* * *

**Published: 12-30-14**

* * *

**The Beginning Of Everything**

_**― Parallel Faces －**_

_**(Two Sides Of A Coin)**_

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Draco and Blaise looked at their mate with glassy and confused eyes. They couldn't understand what he was saying;what he was trying to say, or rather, why was he saying it. It was almost as if he was leaving them. Saying goodbye to them forever.

"What?" Stammered the Malfoy heir with a pained look in his face, a face no one but them had ever seen. "What do you mean? I don't understand...?" He admitted.

"Please, amore. Tell us what's wrong." Begged Zabini equally pained. He was just as confused and hurt as Draco.

"Nothing." The green eyes beauty said. "There is nothing wrong." His emerald green eyes adopted a gleam the two blondes couldn't quite identify. If they hadn't know him as well as they did, they would have believed him. But they did know him, very well.

"That wasn't just 'nothing', love." Draco insisted, barely restraining himself from frowning at the smaller male. "Now tell us what's wrong, love. You know you can trust us, right?" He asked, his stormy grey eyes softening significantly.

"There is nothing wrong." Harry insisted once again, a little stiffly. "I just felt like telling you how much I love you two." He said firmly.

"And we love you." Draco assured, caressing the raven haired boy's cheek lovingly.

"But the way you said it..." Blaise trailed. "It almost sounded as if you were going to leave us..." The black haired boy**_[*]_ **quickly explained and Harry's small hands quickly turner into fists. His nails digging into his palms drawing blood, and leaving crescent shaped marks behind.

"I love you. I would never leave you unless I didn't have any other option."

* * *

Draco paced quietly around the room, ever since they ―Blaise and himself― talked with Harry, he had been an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Almost as if something was about to happen. Something bad.

He could only curse inwardly when he felt the wards around Hogwarts going off.

With a brief look at each other, Blaise and Draco ―who up until now had been sitting on the be while biting his lower lip in anxiousness and frustration― ran out of the room and immediately started looking for their third mate.

"Malfoy!" A voice yelled at the blonde the moment they entered the Great Hall, and both males stopped briefly. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger ran towards them with worried faces.

"Where is Harry?" The witch asked them looking for the smaller male with her bright brown eyes, and Draco's eyes widened while Blaise paled at what it could mean.

"He's not here?" Blaise asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"He's not with you!?" Ronald Weasley roared enraged, his face almost the same shade as his hair. He had adopted a look that was between horrified, worried, and angry. "Why is he not with you!?" He demanded.

"Ron! Calm down!" Hermione pleaded, but she too was worried for their smallest friend. Harry was known for attracting trouble, after all.

"Calm down? Calm down!?" The red head yelled near hysterics. "How can I 'calm down'? My best friend! My little brother! Missing! How can you ask me to calm down!?"He yelled, and now nearly everyone in the Great Hall was looking at them.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked slapping the freckled boy across the face making him stumble backwards. "I know you are worried, I am too!" She nearly spat in his direction, "but going all Berserk isn't going to help us find him. We need to keep our heads!" The bushy haired girl snapped firmly, and the red head had no other option but to nod in acceptance. She was right after all. Like always.

"Right..." Ron said taking a shaky breath. "Now what?"

"Harry left our room then minutes ago," Draco supplied helpfully. "He said he wanted to talk with you about something, not sure what though. He wouldn't tell us."

"We haven't seen Harry since last night when he left with you." Ron said, "could he be that he couldn't find us?" He wondered out loud, not really talking to anyone in specific before shaking his head. "No, no. He has the Marauder's Map with him, he should have been able to find us with it." He reasoned.

"True." Hermione nodded in both agreement and delight that her boyfriends finally said something intelligent. "He must have lied to you then..." She trailed with a grimace looking at the two Slytherins.

"No," Blaise quickly rejected the idea. "There is no way he had lied to us, our bond would have warned us."

"So... what if he _was_ planning on seeing me and Hermione-" Ron started.

"Hermione and I." The brunette corrected absentmindedly.

"-but then changed his mind...?" The Weasley boy suggested uncertainly.

"That's..." Hermione started looking at him wide eyed, and Ron visibly deflated.

"I know, I know." He nearly whined. "A pretty stupid idea..." He sulked.

"No, no!" Hermione quickly interrupted him. "That's brilliant! Harry could have changed his mind while on his way to find Ron and I, that's why neither you or Malfoy could detect a lie coming from him." Hermione deducted looking at the Italian pureblood before her face fell into a frown. "But why? What made him change his mind?" She pondered.

"What if he saw the attack? I mean, what if he saw You-Know-Who was planning to attack the castle?" Ron asked after a few minutes of silence. "Their minds are connected after all, right?"

"Ronald, you are brilliant!" Hermione beamed at her boyfriend giving him a kiss in the cheek.

"But where is he now?" Blaise asked looking around with worried eyes for his little mate.

A screech behind them knocked them out of their musings. Hedwig was flying towards them, a letter held by her beak and a piece of parchment tied securely around on of her legs.

"Hedwig!" Hermione cried happily when she spotted the white bird flying in their direction. If she was here then that meant Harry was somewhere in the castle too. The green eyed boy wouldn't go anywhere without his loyal companion and familiar.

Hedwig flew past them and then turned around, flying in circles around them. When she finally landed, McGonagall had already made her way to them. The snowy owl then scooted closer towards the animagus and held her leg to her. McGonagall was quick to follow the silent request and untied the letter from around the owl's leg and unfolded it. The other letter was still being held by Hedwig's beak, who stubbornly refused to give it to anyone.

"Professor...?" Ron asked nervously when he saw the teacher's lips draw into a thin line.

"It seems that Mr Potter saw fit to leave a letter before he left." She explained.

"Left? Harry left?" Draco asked almost frantically when he heard what the older witch had said. He was completely stunned and flabbergasted. His and Blaise's mate had left them? Why!?

"I myself am not sure, Mr Malfoy. Hopefully this letter will answer all of our questions." She said before clearing her throat and preparing to read for everyone present. But before she could do so, the parchment flew out of her hands and folded itself again into an envelope. It looked similar to a Howler, but not quite.

_"Dear everyone..."_ The unmistakable voice of the 'Boy-Who-Lived' started. _"I know you all are probably very worried about me, if not angry. The few last weeks I have come to the startling realization that Voldemort-"_ Here several people flinched. _"-has created abominations in order to keep himself alive. This abomination are Horcruxes, which are essencially a piece of someone's soul attached to an object, or even a person. This is possible by killing another person, as one's soul breaks every time murder it committed."_ Several people grimace and paled, some even had to resist the urge to empty the contents of their stomach right there. There was a third year girl who did it, and after a quick cleaning spell the mess was cleaned, and the girl escorted to the infirmary. _"It disgusts me to know that he not only created seven-"_ Younger students started to faint. _"-but the fact that I am one to makes me one to revolt and kill myself."_ He finish earning an strangled gasps and cries from his mates, closer friends, and the new people who just entered the Great Hall which included one Lily Potter alongside her husband, James Potter, and trailing behind them Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. _"But I won't do that, I refuse to succumb to cowardice. Instead, I have decided to go on a journey to find this Horcruxes and destroy them as soon as possible, including myself." Harry's voice admitted and his mother instantly burst into tears at the news. I will try my best to survive this journey as well as find a way to destroy the Horcrux inside me without killing myself. I hope you can understand. Please stay safe."_ The Howler look-alike then rip itself to pieces leaving behind only piece of its whole.

"Oh, Harry..." Sirius moaned in despair falling to his knees, Remus following soon after.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, I believe the next letter is for Mr Potter's closest people. If you would please follow me." McGonagall requested collecting Hermione, Ron, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus soon after. She guided them to her personal chambers where she left them to have their privacy.

Draco unfolded the piece of parchment Hedwig finally let go of, and the letter did the same as the last one taking the for of a Howler look-alike.

_"Dear... Dear loved ones..."_ The hesitant voice of the Potter heir started. _"First of all, I'm sorry..."_

* * *

Midoriko watched with worried eyes the scene in front of her. Her comrades, allies, f-f-friends ―she was still trying to get used to the weird term― as well as their enemies, were exhausted. It had been an arduous battle, and they were all tired. Byakuran, the enemy's leader, had finally been beaten by her precious 'bossu', and that meant that they had been able to save the future. They had changed it. Now, no one would die. Her beloved Mukuro-sama wouldn't have to suffer because she hadn't been strong enough to protect herself, and got herself killed.

"Hari-chan?" A voice called the black haired beauty and she twisted her neck to the side to see the two girls that always flocked around the Vongola Decimo: Miura Haru ―the self-proclaimed future wife― and Sasagawa Kyoko ―the girl that harbored feeling for the small brunette, but was too oblivious to notice her own feelings― running in her direction. Midoriko liked (read: tolerated) them enough, but she insisted they were too simple minded to be the proper life partner of the future Vongola Don. They were probably thinking that this battle would be the hardest they encountered. Tough luck.

"Hari-chan!" The brunette girl called this time and Midoriko resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but decided against it. She didn't want the girl clinging to her more than she already did."Hari-chan desu!" Haru repeated. Midoriko couldn't understand why the girls insisted on keep on calling her 'Hari' when that was clearly not her name and just brought bad memories. Her name was Hatori Midoriko. That was the name Mukuro-sama and Chrome-onee-sama had given her before the later died when they were young, and that was the name she would keep it. It was the name she loved and would keep on using. The raven haired girl couldn't understand why they kept on calling her the degrading nickname of 'Hari-chan' that reminded her of the darkest parts of her past. Midoriko was well aware that when she introduced herself to them after the Mist Ring Battle they had misheard her introduction due to the young Bovino throwing a grenade in the background, and they had hear he introduce herself as 'Hari Midoriko' instead of 'Hatori Midoriko'. What she couldn't understand was why they insisted on calling her 'Hari-chan' even after she had corrected them. How rude.

"Sasagawa. Miura." She greeted stoically with a nod in their direction making the brunette puff her cheeks in annoyance.

"Mou! It's 'Haru-chan' desu!" She pouted looking not at all cute.

"Hn." Midoriko grunted sounding very much like Hibari Kyoya ―the demon prefect. Her face remaining impassive as ever.

"Mido-nee!" A childish voice suddenly squealed and the emerald green eyed girl turned around just in time to catch herself from falling when a black and white blur jumped her and attached to her leg. Green eyes almost the same shade as her peering in her direction.

"Lambo-sama." She smiled he tiniest bit at the child before leaning forwards and scooping him into her arms earning a delighted sigh from the afro kid.

**_"Mido-nee! I'm hungry!"_** The five year old boy whined tiredly, switching from Japanese to Italian unconsciously, and Midoriko had no other option but to switch languages too. Besides, she wasn't very fond of letting the two nosy girls knowing everything she talked about withe the cow-child.

**_"Lambo-sama, please calm down."_ **Midoriko begged calmly, and the child did so, just a little.

"But, Mido-nee!" Lambo whined again switching back to Japanese, and Midoriko did the same.

"Lambo!" Sawada Tsunayoshi, her 'Bossu', scolded the small child halfheartedly.

"Shut up, stinky Tuna!" The child replied sticking his tongue in the brunette's direction.

"Why you-?" Gokudera Hayato, also known as "Smoking Bomb", snarled in the child's direction.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsunayoshi chastised the silver haired teenager, silently begging with his eyes not to do anything rash. The boy, as always, obeyed the request, if not a little begrudgingly, but not before he shot the cow-child one hateful look one last time.

"I apologize, bossu." Midoriko bowed lowly at the brunette in shame. "I will make sure Lambo-sama doesn't-" Her voice stopped abruptly at the same time Lambo yelped, and everyone noticed. When they turned around to see what was wrong with her, they froze when they saw her face.

She was whiter than snow, and she looked sick to her stomach. Her arms ad tightened around the small child who now seemed to be struggling to her out, and her face was twisted in horror.

"Hatori-chan?" The future Vongola Decimo asked concerned when he noticed just how... strange she was acting. He couldn't remember the last time she acted like that. Showing so much emotion.

"No, _please_ no." Midoriko whimpered quietly, but everyone heard.

"What is wro-?" His question was interrupted when the sound of alarm bells went off inside his head.

The world seemed to stop for a moment before it turned to normal. The teenager even thought it might have been his imagination, or that whatever that had to happened was already over with, until he heard Lambo yelp in surprise once again.

Tsuna turned around just in time to see both, Midoriko and Lambo, disappear. Out of thin air. Poof! One moment they were right in front of him, right _there_, and the next they _weren't_.

He could only wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

Midoriko tightened her grip around the small child in her arms, but not enough to hurt him anymore.

Since earlier that day, she had been having a bad feeling. Midoriko thought it might had something to do with the battle, but nothing overly bad had happened, so when she felt a pull at her magic she froze. And when Lambo yelped, she immediately knew there was something terribly wrong.

The boy was known for never fearing her magic.

And the, she saw it.

The pentagram at her feet that seemed to be drawn by itself.

Midoriko would be lying if she said she didn't froze when she saw the symbols of the pentagram. She would be lying if she said she didn't recognized them.

She did.

That's why she _froze_.

That't why she felt _afraid_.

That's why she did _nothing_.

**Because there was nothing she _could_ do.**

The only thing she could do was to wait for the sudden feeling of vertigo to take over her and hope that everything would be alright.

Not long after, she allowed darkness to consume her, and she feel into an endless abyss of nothingness.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD **

**[*] I personally imagine Blaise with blue eyes, black hair and white-ish skin. While Theodore Nott is dark skinned. I don't know why... I did a drawing and post it in my DeviantArt account (the link is in my blog).**

***Amore: Love in Italian.**

**＊Midoriko: Green child/Child of green ―緑子―.**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**_Bye bye!_**

**Mia Heartnet out~**


	2. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
